Listen to your heart
by H.U.soldier13
Summary: Amy freaking out about donuts. And then Reagan comes. Reamy fluff


**I never really intended for it to become a story about Amy, I was just bored and was actually truly freaking out about donuts. And then this happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Faking it or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p>They say to listen to your heart. Right now, my heart was telling me to go eat those donuts. So I did. Maybe I should listen to my heart more often because I swear those were like the best donuts ever. Like nothing could have prepared me for how good they were. Good? Scratch that. They were amazing. Seriously though, I could really marry the person who invented donuts because they are just that good. I have marriage issues, so that's saying something. I swear, these days it seems like marriage always ends up in divorce anyways. Although those marriage issues could probably be because of my parents.<p>

So because my little brain gets so distracted by any little thing, now I'm sitting here wondering who invented donuts. I was debating if I should Skwerkle it or something. Should I? Yeah I probably should, even though I have like a mountain of homework because it's almost final week. I mean if I don't, it will just bother me until I do, and then it'll become a distraction. Then I'll never finish my homework.

Hanson Gregory. He was the amazing man who invented the donut. God, I love that guy. I read a couple stories about how it was invented, and I already have a favorite one.

Apparently, Hanson Gregory's mom made him an oily cake, which was a donut, and sent him the recipe when he was going on a voyage. During a story he shoved the cake onto the ship's steering wheel during a storm, and decided he liked the cake with the hole in it better. That's like the best story ever.

And they also said that donuts was originally dough with peanuts in the middle. Well, I guess I'm glad they don't make them like that anymore because I'm allergic. I would probably cry if I couldn't eat donuts.

I reached into the donut box, my hand searching for more. When I couldn't find another donut, I threw the box against the wall near the door. I wonder if-

"What the hell are you doing?" A sudden voice interrupted my thoughts. I snapped my head around, seeing Lauren leaning against the door frame.

"I uh… I was searching about donuts."

"Just when I thought you couldn't turn into more of a dork." Lauren shook her head.

"Hey don't judge me."

"Anyways, Reagan is downstairs, on the couch waiting for you."

"She is?"

"She's been getting tortured by Farrah with a bunch of questions. She said she sent you a text saying she was coming, but I guess you were too busy searching up donuts."

My eyes widened at the thought of what my mom might be saying to Reagan. And then I felt a rush of sudden guilt. I checked my phone, seeing that she had messaged me ten minutes ago when I was too busy freaking out about donuts.

"Well go save her from Farrah." Lauren demanded. My heart was telling me I should definitely listen to Lauren. And my heart was also beating really fast at the thought of seeing Reagan. I'm actually surprised it didn't explode as I started going down the stairs.

"Ah there she is." My mom said. Reagan flashed me a smile and I'm shocked that I didn't die, right then and there.

"Shrimp girl, you ready?" She asked. I flashed her a smile and nodded. We said goodbye to my mom and headed toward her truck.

"Thought I'd save you from my mother." I said, as we climbed into the truck.

She chuckled, and I swear my heart skipped a beat. I decided that was my new favorite sound.

"I didn't need saving Shrimp girl." She looked over at me, as she started the car. "Your mother's cool."

My eyes got wide. "Oh god did she drug you or something? Are you okay?"

"Nope she didn't drug me." She grinned, and bit her lip. I'm actually starting to think she wants me to die of a heart attack. I swear, any little thing she does makes my heart stop.

"Shrimps?" She asked. I realized she had said something, and I was too busy drooling because of her.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"I said we are going to an arcade. My friends invited us, and I remembered you said you've always wanted to go to one, so I'm taking you. And I also have a surprise for you." When she stopped at a red light, she reached into her bag, pulling out a box, passing it over to me.

I took the box, my brain taking a few seconds to process what the box was. It was only when the smell hit my nose; it was a box of donuts. I could have peed my pants from excitement, but that would probably ruin the moment.

"You got me donuts?"

"Yeah. I remembered you told me that you love them, so I got you some." She said, tapping her hands on the steering wheel, waiting for the lights to change.

"I'm so grateful, I could kiss you right now." I told her, taking a bite out of one.

She did the bite lip. Again. "I wouldn't mind that."

I looked at her in mid-bite. She had this huge grin on her face, and I swear my heart melted. I knew right then and there that I should definitely listen to my heart more often.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologized for the weirdness. And now I want donuts...<strong>


End file.
